


Dead Space: Transition

by themothpit



Category: Dead Space
Genre: F/M, Gore, Isaac Clarke - Freeform, Necromorphs, Survival Horror, Violence, dead space - Freeform, the marker, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themothpit/pseuds/themothpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Clarke and Nicole Brennan were separated. Nicole was sent to the USG Ishimura orbiting Aegis VII, as a Senior Medical Officer, and encountered a life threatening situation after an enormous artifact was brought on board from the planetcrack. When the situation got worse, Isaac Clarke along with a rescue team were sent to the Ishimura to find out what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Space: Transition

**USG Ishimura – Planetcrack Day**

 It was the day everything went wrong, the day the marker was brought up onto the Ishimura from Aegis VII. Reports of injured people from the planetcrack were being relayed to the senior medical officer, Nicole Brennan. She sent them to quarantine. When she finally got to them, she scanned for infection. They were fine, or at least they seemed fine.

One of the injured people, Lexine, had some interesting results from the scan. The B.P. was very high, and brain activity was off the charts. Nicole needed more time to study the readings. There was something wrong about them, but she just couldn’t put her finger on what it was though.

Lexine told her what had happened at the planetcrack. After the marker was removed, the infection spread. People were—the dead were… Changing. Transforming. That’s what the monsters were. The infection created monsters from dead bodies.  Nicole didn’t understand it very well, but somehow the abnormalities she observed in Lexine’s brain waves had something to do with it. She could feel it. How could anything else explain it? Lexine was in fact at the planetcrack.

Was she missing something? Nicole stared at the wave readings, playing them back several times, for a long time before she noticed anything. And then she finally did. Patterns. There were distinct, unusual patterns integrated into Lexine’s functioning waves.

 “Did you hear that? From the ceiling…” someone said. At that moment the ceiling vents crashed open with a loud snap and monsters flooded the security station. Stench poured into the room just as fast as they did. The grotesque figures slashed their scythed hands this way and that. Blood spewed from the only security officer in the room with her.

“Aaaah! Shit!” he screamed, clutching his arm with the other hand.

They grabbed two guns. The monster-things kept at them. Nicole and the security officer fired. Scythed arms and heads popped off the putrid bodies. They narrowly escaped and got into Sick Bay 2.

Situations weren’t looking to good here either; sick were indeed everywhere. People noticed Nicole walking in and ran to her for help, which she dutifully dealt out. Afterwards she raced to a computer terminal as fast as she could. She studied Lexine’s brain wave readings once more. Here, she could study the readings more closely than she could in the security station. But, they still didn’t make very much sense. She could feel a bad headache coming on. Her head felt like it was going to burst. Images of gore and those God forsaken monsters clouded her vision. She screamed, clutching her head.

Another medical officer, Evans, offered to comfort her in some way. That’s when they noticed that the monsters were infiltrating the room through its vents, same as what happened in the security station.  Everyone fought until the threat was gone. Afterwards, Nicole tried to find as much metal as she could and welded the vents shut using her cutter saw.

The man named Evans helped her out. ‘… _Dead bodies_? Are you serious?’

‘Evans, believe me. I wish this was my greatest practical joke ever,’ Nicole said.

‘It must be some kind of recombinator or virus. Something that spreads from the source, and replicates fast. God knows how many vectors it uses.’ Evans was giving her _new_ ideas.

Nicole left Evans to get back to her work. Vectors. Replication. _Patterns_. The virus was completely alien. Not only could it mutate an entire corpse, but somehow it also animated them. But still DNA is DNA, which meant that it has to have a code.

That’s when she noticed it. How could she have missed it before? They weren’t just patterns, they were symbols. The same symbols that the unitologists found on the marker! She could stop all of this. All she had to do was decode it, and create an antivirus to attack the recombinator, maybe even neutralize it. Infect the infected. But it was too late. There were no resources or time enough for her to accomplish something of this scale. In other words, she was screwed.

There was no way to stop the infection. Nothing she could do. Screams came from the other end of the room, but Nicole didn’t really hear them. She was barely even paying attention. With nothing left to accomplish in her life, nothing else before she would die, she could only think of one last thing to do. She conjured up a vidlog recording onto the computer screen.

  _From: Nicole Brennan, SMO-12369-EH_

_To: Isaac Clarke, STE-23598-EH_

_***Recording***_

             What could she say? It was going to be the last thing Isaac ever heard from her. Nicole loved him, very much, this seemed like a horrible way to say good bye, but it was the only way.

            ‘Isaac, it’s me. I wish I could talk to you,’ Nicole sighed. ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything…” she kept talking, but she wasn’t even aware of what she was actually saying. Death was upon her. The screams were getting closer and closer.

            Some of them didn’t even sound human. But Nicole knew they were, at least just a little bit human. She didn’t look behind her even once. However she could imagine the carnage ensuing behind her.

            Gunshots were firing to no avail. The monsters kept on coming, hacking at everyone alive in their path. The floor was covered in blood, only some of it bubbling into the drains. The dead quickly transformed. Lying on the ground, first their bones popped loudly. The rest of their body shivered violently. Twisting, stretching, tendon over bone, scythe shaped bones shot out of their hands. Jaws dropped from their skulls. Slowly, sightless eyes turned to Nicole. The newly borne monsters picked themselves up and clambered over to where she was sitting.

            ‘… It’s strange, and such a little thing,’ Nicole said, then noticed something protruding from her chest. She ended the recording and hit send. It was some sort of a spear, or sword. Then it wasn’t there anymore. _How peculiar_ , she thought confusedly. Then she felt something wet dripping from her chest to her waist and down her legs.

            Nicole looked down, and then everything went black, like a light switch turning off. Her head had been lopped off by one of the newly born monsters. Blood was spraying everywhere from the non-cauterized wound where her head was. On the floor, the head that was Nicole stopped spinning to see the monsters hobbling away from her body, and to see the body that was Nicole starting to transform…

  **USG Kellion**

 Rings of dynamic light flowed over USG Kellion, front to rear, as the ship cruised through space, indicating break-neck speed. Aboard the USG Kellion, three very _important_ people were doing three _different_ , and very _important_ , things. Zach Hammond was reading through the mission’s primary objectives and agenda on a computer terminal monitor…

  _CEC Mission EA529_

_Status Update…_

_USG Kellion en route to Aegis System…_

_Primary Mission Assets…_

-          _Isaac Clarke – Engineering and Ship Systems Specialist…_

-          _Kendra Daniels – Computer Specialist…_

-          _Zach Hammond – Chief Security Officer…_

_Directive A: Locate mining vessel USG Ishimura…_

_Directive B: Diagnose and repair communications blackout…_

_Time to Contact Point: 3 minutes…_

Kendra Daniels was wandering around the ship’s top deck aimlessly.

And Isaac Clarke was watching, once again, a vidlog from his girlfriend, Nicole Brennan. It was indeed, a very _important_ vidlog…

An image with descending lines of snow flared to life. Static accompanied it simultaneously. A woman with short blonde hair donned in a medical suit appeared.

Nicole – ‘Isaac, it’s me. I wish I could talk to you,’ she sighed. ‘I’m  _sorry_ . I’m sorry about everything. I wish I could just  _talk_ to someone. It’s all falling apart here –  _I can’t believe what’s happening_ !’ she shook her head, looking exhausted. ‘… It’s strange - _bzzzpph_ \- -uch a little thing. – _Zzzztttt_ -’ and the image winked out. Isaac closed his eyes and tried to put on a blank expression as he exhaled slowly. Kendra walked in front of him, almost like an attempt to get his attention.

Kendra – ‘How many times you watch that thing?’ she said, almost bossily. ‘Guess you really miss her.’

Isaac – ‘Yeah, I “really” do.’ He looked back out the window.

Kendra – ‘Don’t worry, we’re almost there. You’ll be able to look her up once we’re on board,’ her gaze fell from him to the floor. ‘Sounds like you two have some catching up to do.’

Zach ambled towards the navigating systems, expediting the rest of the crew. As if he knew the ship was about to end its route, USG Kellion exited its cruising speed with one last ring of dynamic light flowing over the ship, front to rear. A nice, electronic sound accompanied it. A nearby star streamed in yellow light. A planet with hulking masses of debris in orbit was straight ahead. This is it. Aegis VII.

Zach – ‘All right everyone, we’re here,’ he announced to the crew. ‘Synching orbit now.’ Isaac ignored him.

Isaac – ‘I’ve been trying to contact her for a while now. No answer yet.’ Kendra peered over her shoulder at him. She was half smiling.

Kendra – ‘Well… The Ishimura’s gone dark. She probably left while she could. You aren’t gonna find her out here. Or at least, I doubt it…’


End file.
